This Was Their Team
by missathlete2131
Summary: Even though tonight is the 100th episode, here's a little team fluff after the events of 1x02. Ward's flesh wound is discovered and the team comes together.


So I only just got into this show, just finished season one and really loving it. So here is a little team fluff one-shot from episode 1x02. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The 0-8-4 was officially off the plane and Agent Grant Ward couldn't have been happier. It had been a long day for everyone on the team, and Ward who was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he was almost sucked out of an airplane, just wanted to get a shower, a stiff drink, and some sleep. The ache in his side from his "flesh wound" was beginning to twinge a little harder so as the rest of the team were happily recounting their crazy adventure, Grant excused himself with a soft smile and very little words and headed upstairs. He knew Skye was watching him, looking to see if he was alright, so he gave her a little nudge and leaned in close. "Good work today," he whispered to her, "Rookie" he added at the end, earning a smile from the young woman.

After his shower, Agent Ward took a gentle tower to his side and found the white towel come away red. Sighing he grabbed the medical kit from under the sink and carefully applied some gauze. He knew, even though his medical training was minimal, that the damage he had done to his side during the second fight meant that his little flesh wound now needed stitches. Also the skin around the area was littered with bruises from the numerous punches he had sustained there. Hissing in pain, Ward took gentle fingers and felt the hot skin around the wound. He knew if he didn't take care of this the right way he was running the risk of infection, but he hated to ask Coulson to drop him off at the local doctors. Besides, he had given himself stitches before in the field. Of course they were sloppy and led to scarring but for now it was better than the alternative. The team just went through a crazy and exhausting adventure, no need to throw everything even crazier for a little blood.

So Ward took some bandages to his side and dressed in some sweats quickly. He wrapped the first aid kit in between his towel and his dirty clothes and headed out into the main cabin on his way to his bunk. He assumed everyone would still be down in the lab, or in their own bunks but Ward found Skye, Fitz, Simmons, and May all sitting amongst the clutter of the now destroyed cabin room. Despite the glass and broken furniture the team was still sitting along the cushions of the couch, each laughing (besides May) at each other warmly. When they saw him enter, Simmons and Skye smiled while Fitz jumped up to offer Ward a drink. Ward politely declined, earning him a suspicious look from May, as he headed towards his bunk. He could hear the disappointment in Fitz's voice as he wondered to the others why Ward didn't want to join them. All the specialist wanted to do was turn around just to prove that he did want to hang out with the team but Ward could feel the blood pouring down his side again and he hurried to his room.

Once alone, Ward removed his shirt and hissed at the amount of blood again. Removing the needle from the first aid kit, Ward took a few shallow breathes to prepare himself. He was about to start his stitches when a knock on the door sounded, startling him so badly his body and his injured side hit into the wall. "Shit" he groaned, holding in the rest of the string of curse words he was ready to let loose from the pain the crash had caused him. Meanwhile, the door to his bunk opened and a nervous looking Simmons peaked in, "Agent Ward? I'm sorry to bug you but we were making dinner and I wanted to know if you'd be- oh my God" the bio chemist cried out as she finally got a look at the agent. Ward was holding a towel to his side, his face set in grim deposition. The bright red on what was once a stark white towel, made Jemma take an instant step forward, "My word, Agent Grant, what happened?"

"It's nothing Simmons" he explained gently, "a flesh wound-"

"That's not..." she moved his hand away and between the blood pooling and the bruises let out a shocked breath of air, "that is not a flesh wound!" she argued, looking up to face the intimidating agent. "You need stitches-"

Ward offered a nod, "I'm aware, I'm taking care of it-"

That was when Simmons noticed the first aid kit and needle in his hand, "taking... taking care of it" she blustered, "you will not be taking care of it yourself" she ordered, "let's go" she pointed to the door.

"Simmons I'm f-"

"Do not say you are fine Agent Ward," Simmons said with a scary authority that Ward had never heard from her before. "You're coming with me to the lab, I can stitch you up in minutes in a sterile and clean environment. I will not have my teammate bleeding out in his bunk!"

"That's not necessary-"

"Oh it is very necessary Agent Ward, now go." She ordered.

Ward felt a smile tug at his lips, "thank you Jemma" he spoke out softly, causing the still angry scientist to stop her fuming to put a gently hand on his arm. "Come on" she told him, helping him out into the hallway.

Meanwhile in the lounge, Fitz was talking to Skye about other 0-8-4's he had encountered while May continued to drink. However when they heard footsteps in the hallway, they turned to see a shirtless and bleeding Ward being led by Simmons. "What happened?" May asked, putting down her drink and standing to greet them.

"It seems Agent Ward has been injured during our mission and decided not to tell anyone" the bio chemist explained, still guiding Ward with the hand on his arm. Fitz and Skye ran forward, the scientist taking one look at the blood and stepping back. "My God Ward, you were shot!"

"It's nothing" Grant tried to explain but his words fell on death ears as the others began talking in unison:

"You said it was only a flesh wound!" Skye sprouted out guiltily

"You were hit?" came May's emotionless voice

"You know, we can come up with a uniform that offers a little more protection to the side of the body couldn't we Simmons" Fitz offered, his brain already thinking of his next invention.

"What's going on here?" Coulson called out as he walked down the hallway. He took a look at the sight in front of him and immediately noticed the blood at Ward's side. "Agent Ward? Are you alright?"

"He will be Sir, now that he has graciously allowed me to help him instead of stitching himself up in his bunk" Simmons explained, still pulling the agent towards her lab, "now if you will all excuse me, I have a flesh wound to attend to." She led the larger man towards the stairs and the rest of the team watched as they departed down towards the lab.

"Ward was shot?" Coulson asked looking around, "and he didn't say anything to anyone?" The lead agent knew his specialist was a quiet guy, but they couldn't have this, especially after the team bonding they had today.

"Well actually..." Skye began and then froze up as Coulson, May and Fitz all turned to stare at her. "Um... well... he did tell me... but he said it was only skin deep and then he realized that the plane was being taken over and then we were captured..." she frowned, "and then we had to fight to get the plane back and he was almost sucked out of the plane" she took a moment to think, "yeah I think I forgot that he was shot at that point."

May rolled her eyes, "he should have told us from the start-"

"We are all still getting a feel" Coulson admitted, "but I think we need to make it very clear for now on that injuries are reported, no matter how minimal." He waited for the others to all nod in agreement. "If we are going to be a team, we need to share our burdens."

"Yeah" Skye mused, "well tell that to Mr. T1000."

"Okay lets" Coulson agreed so seamlessly that Skye looked up in surprise. She watched him head for the stairs, "wait where are you-"

"To tell Ward," the lead agent explained. Skye looked to the others and watched as May followed Coulson down the stairs. Fitz shared a glance with the hacker, gave a small shrug and followed the others as well. Left alone, Skye closed up her laptop and jogged to catch up with the others.

The group headed inside the lab and found Ward, still shirtless and laying on his right side. His eyes were closed but he didn't look in pain as a rubber-glove clad Simmons finished stitching up his side. She was whispering something to him and he nodded but kept his eyes closed. When she was done, she threw off her gloves into the garbage and looked up to see the team. She smiled warmly and waved them in, while helping Ward to sit up gently.

"How's the patient?" Coulson asked, striding in and placing a hand on Ward's shoulder.

"He'll live" Jemma informed them, helping Ward back into a shirt. The agent grimaced as he lifted his arm and saw all the team looking at him with worrying eyes, "I'm fine" he managed, "it was just-"

"A flesh wound, yeah we know" Skye supplied, rolling her eyes. She walked over to the agent and punched him lightly on his non-injured side, "no more downplaying injuries, we are a team remember, and teams tell each other these things."

Ward rolled his eyes but the smile that rose on his face showed the gratitude at the young woman's words, "alright, alright" he mused.

"No we mean it Ward" Coulson spoke up seriously, "I'm sure your years as a specialist has taught you to take care of yourself, but that is not the case anymore. We are a team and we take care of each." He smiled to the group, "that goes for all of you. No matter how minimal you might think the injury is, I want to know about them." Agent Ward nodded appreciatively as the others smiled.

"Well now that you mention it" Skye busted out, "during the whole jungle battle, I scraped my arm on a rock and it burned. Look at this" she showed the group her elbow which had the faintest pink mark on it.

Coulson smirked, "okay maybe there is an injury too minimal to report."

The hacker pretended to look offended, "uh, how rude, it really hurt you know? I think I need hazard pay-"

"You don't get paid" Agent May interrupted un-amused.

"Really?" Skye looked between the two older agents, "well that's a problem in itself. Can we discuss salary? If I'm a member of the team, and the unofficial leader, then I demand at least seven figures."

"Unofficial leader?" Fitz scuffed, "again with this? You can't be the leader-"

"You haven't had any training, this was your first mission for goodness sake" Simmons spoke out as well.

"Uh says the team that had one mission more than me" she shook her head, "anyway AC what you think? A nice million a mission plus sick days, paid vacation, all those fun benefits-"

"If I pay you, you'll lose the benefits you already have" Coulson brought up, "you won't be a consultant anymore."

"Oh like getting shot at and almost blown up for free, yeah who can say no to that" the young woman joked sarcastically.

"I think he means being able to live on this plane for free with all the food and internet you could want" Ward cut in with a grin.

"Or the chance to see all these amazing places around the world" Simmons brought up, a dreamy look on her face.

"The most advanced technology in the world at your fingertips!" the engineer piped in.

"Yes" Skye nodded, "those are... better benefits... I guess."

"Don't worry Skye, Ill deduct food, travel and board from your new paycheck. What's base pay for a S.H.I.E.L.D rookie? $20,000?" He scrunched his brow, thinking, "that means at the end of the year you'll owe me that seven figures." He smiled when the young hacker in front of him bulged her eyes at his assessment. "I'm going to go start that paperwork" he joked, heading for the door.

"Alright alright I'll keep my no pay" Skye shrugged, "but I still want to be team leader-"

Coulson smirked and continued out of the lab, May meeting his gaze and following suit. As they left, they overheard the same argument between the team.

"You team leader, I'll be shot every week" Ward announced. "As the specialist I should-

Fitz shook his head, "As the engineer it is my equipment that saves the day therefore I need to be leader-"

"Oh that's rich Fitz, who do you think helps make all your equipment huh?" Simmons argued back.

"I'm good at things too!" Skye defended again, "like hacking and blogging and stuff-"

"Yes so you can update our blog after every mission, not run point on them-"

The two elder agents continued their walk and soon the sounds of arguments from the lab were no longer able to be heard. May sighed, "they have potential I'll give you that." she conceded quietly.

"Thank you" Phil nodded, "I figured I couldn't get you to admit that until at least our fifth mission. Looks like being captured with them was the best thing for you all."

"Don't push it."

Coulson smiled and headed to his office while May went to the cockpit. This was their team, and they were proud.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
